The Woman Who Loved Naraku
by FreeAsTheWind
Summary: Naraku loses his memories and needs Kagome's help. Naraku is now very nice, and Kagome starts to like him. Will romance bloom? What will InuYasha say? FINISHED
1. The Beginning of the End

The Woman Who Loved Naraku

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

* * *

"InuYasha! What have you done?"

"He- that bastard- kissed Kagome!" shouted InuYasha angrily, pointing the sword at Naraku.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" asked Jane.

"Something you're MISSING HERE? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Oh, I get it! Are these _both_ your boyfriends? Why does the blonde have a sword?"

Kagome slapped her forehead (hers, not Jane's), wondering why she ever hung with such bimbos.

"Jane, perhaps you should go." Said Mom, carefully. Then, Grandpa showed up.

"What in the name of the seven-headed dragon of Chang Wong is going on here?" he shouted, and Kagome slapped her forehead again.

Naraku ran out, followed by InuYasha.

Kagome ran after them.

"Bye Kagome!" called Jane.

Hold on a sec! (Scene freezes) Now, how did we get to this spot, you wonder? The chapter was right: this is the beginning of the end.

This whole thing began when Kagome was dreaming. Kagome had dreamed that she walked into the forest in the middle of the night, walked to the well, and picked up a scarf, before saying "powers to thee."

What? You want me to explain? I must tell you, that it's hard to figure out how to make a Naraku/Kagome fiction… but this is what I came up with. In InuYasha the chances this would work would be 1000 to 1, but if people can write Rin/Sesshomaru fanfics, I can certainly write a Naraku/Kagome one.

I suppose I'm weird, but somebody I know likes Miroku, because mostly she's been seeing him a lot.

Well, I've been looking at Naraku a lot.

I often fall for bad guys… but I just got the notion in my head that he was handsome and, voila, a fanfiction appears. Still, he will NEVER be as handsome as Sesshomaru, my Fluffy-sama!

Ok, let's get dangerous.

* * *

(Theme credits play) I hate fanfiction, it says we're not allowed to post songs anymore or something...

* * *

Naraku was with Kagura when he thought of a plan to steal Kagome's powers and kill InuYasha. He already had the special scarf a potion. So, he sent those dreams to Kagome until one night she woke up went to the well, and out of curiosity, picked it up.

Curiosity killed the cat. Well, curiosity killed (figuratively speaking) Kagome. For the hell of it she picked it up and said, "powers to thee." She suddenly felt her power draining away, going, going, gone. She squeaked.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes." Said a voice, a voice that chilled her blood.

She turned slooooowly around in time to see…Naraku. He held out his hand, and the scarf zoomed into it.

"Thank you for being so stupid, priestess." However, InuYasha had now smelled him, and the scarf vanished, and InuYasha slashed through…a puppet.

Kagome explained what happened, and InuYasha was slightly annoyed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DID IT JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT? 'POWERS TO THEE?' DUH!"

* * *

Anyway, at Naraku's place

* * *

Naraku was very happy. One step down, a few more to go before world domination! Oh, and getting the Jewel to turn him full demon.

Suddenly, and blinding light filled the room, and everybody (Kanna, Kagura, and Naraku) covered their eyes. When they took their hands away, a woman was in front of them.

"At last, I have enough power to do this! Naraku, you have been so evil that you shall be punished with the loss of your memories. They'll eventually come back but you might learn a lesson." She said.

Naraku was too surprised to react, and the woman waved her hand, and giggled. Naraku blinked.

"You're name is Naraku, and you are being punished for your evil ways. Leave and hope nobody kills you now that your powers are stored away until you get your memories come back."

Then she waved her hand and Naraku was outside the castle, in a forest, with nothing but his name and his clothing. As you might guess, he was confused. _"Evil?" what evil had he done? About the memories…well, he sure as hell couldn't remember anything. Evil… did he steal something? Wait a minute- where was he? _

He saw a mom and a kid near a tree. Before he could say anything, the mother screamed and ran with the kid. Naraku realized that his "evil" was probably something bigger than theft. He ran and didn't stop; scared of what would happen to him, what he had done, and who were that lady and those two girls in the room?

Wait a minute- did that lady say something about him having powers?

* * *

With Kagome

* * *

"I gotta go home. This is too much! I can't handle this, InuYasha!"

"FINE! Go home and study a-and take a bath for all I care!" he stomped off, as usual.

Kagome went to the well. She went home, had a nice bath, told her mom what happened, ate, and studied.

* * *

With Naraku

* * *

"HELP! HE- blurb blurb"

Naraku looked at the lake in front of him. NOBODY was around. It was, like, in the freakin' middle of nowhere! Nobody was around to save the drowning boy.

Naraku felt the instinct to laugh, and was horrified. Yet his mind was telling him that it was funny. Well, he supposed, if he was "evil" then it must be proof- but good god, to _laugh_ at it? To _enjoy_ it? He dove in, wondering if he himself could swim. Luckily, he could. Still, a heavy weight was slowing him up, this was against his nature.

As soon as he had thrown the boy on the shore, he ran for it. He didn't want the boy to see him, because then he would probably die of a heart attack anyway. He felt weird, and not just because he was wet. Apparently, he used to be a WAY evil guy. Also, he had _some_ powers, such as speed.

When the boy got home, he reported that a purple blur saved him.

* * *

With Kagome A Few Days Later

* * *

InuYasha arrived at the Higurashi residence, to spread the news on the strange purple blur that saved some boy or other, before leaving.

* * *

A Day Later

* * *

Kagome jumped through the well. At the bottom, she dusted of her skirt to se that somebody was sitting on it. They had black hair, so it wasn't InuYasha.

"Hello?" she called they hopped off and looked down. It was Naraku!

She was so shocked, her mouth dropped open in a silent scream.

"Hi, my name's Naraku. Who are you?" Although her mouth stayed open, her horrified eyes were exchanged with confused ones, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"You're the first one who hasn't screamed upon seeing me! We're off to a great start!" the cheerful words did NOT go with the scary, evil voice.

"What are you playing at?" asked Kagome.

"I don't want to hurt you, I lost my memories, and-"

"Is this a trick? That's it, I'm calling InuYasha."

"No it's not-"

"INUYASHA! HELP!" She clambered up then side of the well, opposite of Naraku.

InuYasha came, Tessaiga in hand.

"Get away from her you bastard!" he shouted. Naraku squeaked and ran up a tree, so fast he was a purple blur.

"Are you the purple blur?" asked Kagome in astonishment.

"Am I the what?" asked Naraku. InuYasha snorted.

"Kagome, are you insane? And Naraku, what are you doing?"

"Hiding from you! You're insane! What have I done to you?" Naraku mentally slapped himself, for all he knew he had done something awful. He quickly added, "I've lost my memories."

"Well too bad! Come down so we can fight!" shouted InuYasha.

"I don't know how! I want to go home- BUT I DON'T HAVE A HOME! Or at least, I can't remember it."

InuYasha was shocked. Kagome was pitified.

"InuYasha, I think he's telling the truth." She looked up at the trembling Naraku, clinging to a branch like a gecko. Believe me, it's a funny sight. In fact, Kagome started laughing. Naraku wasn't the trembling type, you know?

"Maybe you're right- but that doesn't change anything. I'll just kill him anyway!"

"No don't! Not when he's so…so…" Naraku was down in an instant.

"Yeah what she says!"

InuYasha watched Kagome's eyes get all big and soft and wet, before sighing. He was a sucker for puppy eyes.

"Kagome…ARG! Fine! But YOU take care of him!"

"Yay!" said Kagome. Naraku sighed… before tripping and falling into the well.

"GREAT! Not only has he forgotten everything, but he's clumsy!"

Kagome looked into the well.

"He's not there!"

"He can go through too? GREAT! This day keeps getting better!"

"Well, now I can keep him there, where people won't kill him. Come on." She jumped in. InuYasha sighed, then followed.

End of Chapter One

So, whaddya think? It's cool, to try to flip a story upside down and inside out, to take pity on evil, you know. Hey, tell ya what, I'll post chapter two now...but review this chapter first. Just click that little "go" button...


	2. Baby Naraku

The Woman Who Loved Naraku

Chapter Two: Baby Naraku

* * *

Naraku was standing in shock, looking around.

"It's magic, we're in the future now." Explained Kagome. She dragged him up the stairs. InuYasha stayed put.

"I'm leaving. I don't want to stay around that meenie." Said InuYasha, except he didn't exactly say "meenie."

"Sit boy!" said Kagome, because it wasn't a nice word. He sat…all the way through the well. Kagome explained about the well, and about the necklace around InuYasha's neck.

"Isn't that humiliating?" asked Naraku.

Kagome dragged him into the house.

"Hello dear! Who is this?" asked Mom.

"Uh, he's…well…Naraku."

Silence.

"Uh, I can explain." And explain she did.

"Well, um, I guess you should get him some clothes."

They gave him a coat to cover his outfit, and Kagome took him to the mall.

* * *

After A Few Grueling Hours Of Shopping

* * *

At last, they had FINALLY found something Naraku would wear. Jeans, a shirt- he would not wear a t-shirt- and a black windbreaker.

It was a dinner at WacDonalds that he popped the question. No, he did not ask for her hand in marriage, I mean he asked a question he had been wondering for days.

"What have I done? Who am I? Why does every body hate me?" Kagome choked on her soda.

"Umm, it's a long story."

"I have the time."

"Well…" Kagome explained everything that he had done. Naraku was stunned.

"But then why am I not evil now?"

"Well, nobody's born evil, so now that this is a new beginning...hey, were you that purple blur that saved that boy who was drowning?"

"Maybe."

Kagome stared.

* * *

Naraku had to sleep on the couch. In the dark, he realized that he had had a crush on Kagome when he was Onigumo. Well, apparently, he still had one. When he fell asleep, he had dark dreams of his past.

Kagome did not tell him about Kohaku or his stealing of her powers.

Well, we- that is, people who think Naraku looks at least ok- all know Mr. Narky is, well, ok looking. According to InuYasha, so is Kagome. EVERYBODY knows that Onigumo liked Kikyou, and thus Naraku kind of likes Kagome is some bizarre way. So, it was no wonder that our Naraku reborn thought that Kagome was pretty.

In the morning, after breakfast, Naraku helped wash the dishes.

"Here I'll help." He said, and started to clean up. Kagome Souta and Mom all froze and looked at each other. Grandpa came downstairs.

"Who are you young man?" he asked.

"Naraku, from the well."

"The villain? Kagome is bringing more and more sob stories into this house…nice to meet you."

Kagome had to go back to the well, but instructed Naraku to say behind and out of trouble.

As it turned out, he did indeed keep out of trouble, sort of.

When she came back two days later, after getting a jewel shard very easily, she found out that Naraku had learned how to beat Souta at all his Nintendo games, had washed the dishes, and had invented very colorful sicknesses for Kagome that even Grandpa had not thought of.

She decided to take him to the movies.

"The what?"

Kagome had to explain that through some magical scientific way they could copy people's actions, and replay them, sort of, and blah blah blah.

"Oh, wow."

Naraku was blown away when they got out.

"That was wicked!" he shouted.

"You should see the Imax." She said, and snickered into her hand.

Suddenly, her three annoying Hojo-fan friends showed up in the lobby, and rushed over.

"Hey Kagome, who's your new friend?"

"Uh…this is, well, Naraku."

"Wow, your name means "underworld?" Cool! Are you new around here?"

"Yes." He said, a bit ticked off at these girls. He could tell it was one of those deep instincts from before, so he tried to suppress it.

That night, InuYasha arrived, asking when Kagome would be back. They had the usual fight, complete with sits. Naraku watched in fascination, and once again he felt that strange bubbly happy feeling of happiness that other people were suffering, especially InuYasha. He did not like it.

Two weeks went by, with Kagome going back and forth from era to era. Naraku was very nice, and he was starting to get used to doing nice things without having a small moral battle in his soul, you know?

Kagome noticed he was nice, and a small ray of hope shined in her. If he really turned nice, perhaps he could undo some of the evil things he had done, like free Kohoku, and fix the Wind Tunnel…

They STILL (they as in InuYasha and Kagome) hadn't told everybody about the Naraku situation, but InuYasha said he would soon.

Naraku was pretty happy about his situation at the moment, nobody was trying to kill him, nobody was screaming at the sight of him, and he was learning how to do Souta's math.

He was a big hit with the Higurashi's. He did chores for mom, played with Souta, had a vast array of diseases from his past for Grandpa, and was all in all a very nice kid.

However, he was to movies that InuYasha was to Ramen.

Because Kagome didn't have enough money to always take him to the movies, she took him to the mall, sometimes with InuYasha so that both boys would glare at each other, sometimes alone.

Kagome soon got more and more attached to Naraku. Since he had absolutely no idea of himself, what his favorite food or color was, she was usually the one who talked. Well, sometimes they would discuss a very good movie he had seen, or the weather.

In a desperate attempt to have something to say, he started to become silly.

"Would you rather live in a world where it rained meat, or where it was legal, in fact encouraged, to crucify mimes?"

Kagome started to like him more and more.

* * *

Finally, one day Naraku asked a question that had been bothering him.

"What am I going to do? I mean, with my life. I mean I can't exactly live here, I don't belong here. I am eventually going to get my memories back. What if that happens and I'm evil again? I can't be here when that happens!" he said, his head drooping sadly.

Kagome sighed; she had known it would come up sooner or later.

"How do you know you won't be good?"

"I don't, and that's the problem. I just can't risk it. I have to go back to the past, and regain my memories. Maybe if I go back to my castle, then it'll jog my memory. Besides, I'm not really comfortable in this era. It's just not my time."

Kagome sighed.

"Well, it's your choice."

They had been at an open mall, and walked in morbid silence for a while.

"Naraku, do you like me?"

Naraku jumped and looked at her.

"Do I like you? Well, I guess so…"

"I mean…" said Kagome, trying to find the right words.

"I mean, do you REALLY like me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Naraku, taken aback.

"Oh, never mind …"

Naraku turned red. Suddenly, the Annoying Trio showed up.

"Oooh, hi Kagome, whatcha doing?"

"Um…nothing. So, can I borrow your Geography notes?"

"Sure, come by tomorrow."

"See ya Kagome!"

"Bye!"

"Bye you guys!" Kagome called after them.

"Why were you asking that?" Asked Naraku.

"It must have been stress… but Naraku I like you a lot and you've been very nice so far and I don't want you to leave and be EVIL again!"

"Well, if it makes you feel better I like you too."

"Thanks Naraku." Kagome marveled at how weird that sounded. After all, you didn't exactly hear THOSE two words in the same sentence… in the old days.

Now, I think I'll leave them alone for a while. Let's take a peek at Kagome's Annoying Trio friends!"

"Hey, guys, I left my purse there when we were talking to Kagome. Back soon!" called one of them.

"Bye!" the other two called.

* * *

Later At Home

* * *

InuYasha was waiting for them.

He was about to say hello, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted Kagome, running for the door.

Instead of the usual glare contest, Naraku looked out the window, blushing.

"What's the matter with you?" snarled InuYasha.

"Hi Kagome! I decided to bring the notes now. Hey, where's your boyfriend?" said the voice of one of Kagome's annoying friends.

"Boyfriend?" she asked.

"You know, the one with black hair that you kissed at the mall. Sorry for being a Peeping Jane, but-"

"YOU SON OF A-!" suddenly Naraku came running out, followed by InuYasha, wielding the Tessaiga.

"That one!" shouted Kagome's friend, pointing to Naraku.

"HOW DARE YOU!" InuYasha shouted, swinging the sword. The two hanyous ran in circles, and superhuman speed made dust clouds. SHHHHT!

The dust settled. InuYasha was standing, holding the Tessaiga touching the ground…between the two slices of couch he had just made. Naraku was in mid-frenzied run, staring at InuYasha.

Souta, who had been there sitting on the couch the whole time, stared at the Tessaiga, grateful he had NOT sat in the middle of the couch.

Kagome's friend- let's call her Jane- stared in shock at them. Kagome had her red ace buried in her hands. Mrs. Higurashi (mom) ran in the room.

"What is going on here?" she asked. Then she saw the couch.

"InuYasha! What have you done?"

"He- that bastard- kissed Kagome!" shouted InuYasha angrily, pointing the sword at Naraku.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" asked Jane.

"Something you're MISSING HERE? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Oh, I get it! Are these _both_ your boyfriends? Why does the blonde have a sword?"

Kagome slapped her forehead (hers, not Jane's), wondering why she ever hung with such bimbos.

"Jane, perhaps you should go." Said Mom, carefully. Then, Grandpa showed up.

"What in the name of the seven-headed dragon of Chang Wong is going on here?" he shouted, and Kagome slapped her forehead again.

Naraku ran out, followed by InuYasha.

Kagome ran after them.

"Bye Kagome!" called Jane.

* * *

End of Extremly Long Chapter Two

We're back to the beginning of the end! Will Naraku get his memories back in chapter three? REVIEW! Or no update.


	3. Romeo and Juliet

The Woman Who Loved Naraku

Chapter Three: Romeo and Juliet

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara waited by the well for InuYasha and Kagome to return. InuYasha had told them about Naraku, and they wanted to give Kagome a piece of their mind!

Suddenly, Naraku jumped out of the well. InuYasha followed. InuYasha was pissed. Kagome, grunted as she climbed out of the well as fast as she could.

"Naraku!" shouted Miroku.

Naraku ran into the forest as fast as he could.

"Come back you coward!" shouted InuYasha, but he tripped on a root.

"What's going on?" asked Sango.

"Kagome's annoying friend saw Kagome and Naraku kissing at the mall!"

Suddenly, Kagome was angry.

"So what? InuYasha, you have no right to try to kill boys I like. First Hojo, now Naraku! Stop being so jealous!"

This stopped InuYasha cold.

"Not to mention that but Naraku will probably head home, and probably get his memory back! And what if he turns evil, huh? We'll have the same problem only worse because he can travel through the well! Not to mention he has my powers, and no doubt a plan to kill you, too!"

InuYasha stood in shock.

"And he knows my family! Sometimes, InuYasha, you can be so STUPID!" tears pouring down her face, she ran into Kaede's hut.

* * *

With Naraku

* * *

As soon as Naraku stepped over the threshold of the castle, memories came flooding back.

"Dammit! You're still alive and you came back! That spell only works once!" cried the strange lady, before vanishing, so Naraku wouldn't kill her.

Naraku sat down as Kagura and Kanna stared at him.

"Leave me alone." He growled.

For two hours his soul battled with itself, good and evil. Finally, one side won the battle.

* * *

A Week Or So Later

* * *

Naraku looked over his shoulder at a surprised Kagura and Kohoku.

"Go on, shoo. And remember, make sure the boy gets to InuYasha safely." He said. Kagura quickly flew away on her feather, and for once in her life, she stopped thinking of ways to kill Naraku.

Naraku walked towards the forest.

"My lord, let me come with you!" it was Kanna.

"You really want to come?"

"Yes. My place is beside you."

"Thank you."

They walked into the forest, never to be seen or heard for a long time.

By long time, I mean a month.

Everybody heard the news. Naraku had, over the course of a week, stopped all attacks on villages, healed wind tunnels, freed slaves, and undid all undoable evil. This included giving Kagura her heart back, and making sure Kohoku got home safely and uncontrolled. Then he and his most loyal offspring (Kanna) left and vanished for a month, and nobody had seen or heard of them since.

This is a month later.

Kagome was walking towards the well. Suddenly, she felt the presence of a jewel shard. She whipped around.

"Naraku!" she ran forward and gave him a hug. Naraku was sad.

"I came here to give these to you." He said, and handed her a pouch that she could see was full of jewel shards. He had none on him.

"Your jewel shards!" she said as she took them.

"I have no further use for them now." He said, morbidly.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go soon."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not wanted here. Everybody hates me."

"I don't! And Sango's having second thoughts."

"Kagome, I've done WAY too much evil."

"So what? You're good now."

"I'm also way older than you."

"So is InuYasha, you're technically the same age: 70."

"Tell me how this could possibly work."

"We will MAKE it work! If nobody likes you, then we'll elope to the future."

"If you can figure out a way, then Godspeed." Naraku was smiling now.

"It's a deal then." Said Kagome, smiling as well. They did not notice a young kitsune watching them.

Kagome went to the future, and Shippo ran to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, I have to tell you something important, but first tell me what you think of Naraku now." He said, tentatively.

"I think he's a lying, stealing, murdering bastard, who's burdened by his guilt. I hope he kills himself." Said InuYasha, looking at his fingernails, and Shippo could see he was still smarting from the blow of the Naraku/Kagome incident.

"I'm not sure. I hate him for what he's done but he seems to have changed, and I'm happy the wind void was taken away." Said Miroku thoughtfully.

Sango was staring off into space with Kohoku, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm grateful I have Kohoku back." She stated simply.

"What's this all about, Shippo?" asked InuYasha.

Shippo explained what he had seen.

"WHAT! She's STILL seeing that bastard?" shrieked InuYasha.

"How romantic!" said a voice. InuYasha had been so angry, he hadn't smelled Sesshomaru and Rin coming up.

The voice was Rin.

"Oh great! Like I don't have enough problems right now!" snarled InuYasha, ripping out the Tessaiga.

"I'm not here for you, hanyou, I'm busy and just passing through. Come, Rin."

"Oh, InuYasha-sama (she always calls everybody sama, I think) you'll leave Kagome-chan alone, won't you? It's just SO romantic!"

"Sissy stuff!" said the gray cat from the Aristocats (the cartoon) before vanishing. (Just kidding!)

"Having problems, InuYasha?"

"Stay out of this, Sesshomaru!" snarled InuYasha.

Sesshomaru, running late for whatever he does all day, rushed off.

"Sesshomaru-sama, wait!" called Rin.

"Wait, Lord Sesshomaru!" called Jakken.

I think Rin's more of the Japanese "sama" type and Jakken is the more English "lord" type.

"Romantic, feh!" said InuYasha.

"I dunno, I think that she's right, InuYasha. I think you should think about Kagome's feelings, and not just your own." Said Miroku sensibly.

InuYasha ran desperately into Kaede's hut, told her the situation, and asked her advice.

"I agree with the monk. I think ye should leave Kagome be." She said. InuYasha knew he was outnumbered and, in his heart, knew that they were right.

So, he waited for Kagome to come back, carrying with her the end of this story.

* * *

End of Chapter Three

Hey, I'm thinking of new stories in my head, so that's why I'm rushing along… so please review fast, before I update! Or…I just might not! Mwahahahahahaha!


	4. The Dawn Of A New Age

The Woman Who Loved Naraku

Chapter Four: The Dawn of a New Age 

When Kagome came back, fresh from a shower and nervous about telling InuYasha about last chapter, she found the very hanyou waiting for her, but not with the usual impatient and grumpy face. Instead, he looked somewhat morbid.

"Kagome, I just want to say I'm sorry, and if you want to…to be with Naraku, then, well, I won't mind." He finished lamely.

Kagome's eyes softened. "Oh InuYasha…" she ran and gave him a hug.

* * *

Do I need say more? InuYasha and Co. accepted Naraku and Kagome, as did the world. Also, with the jewel shards from Naraku, they had only a few shards to get.

With Naraku's turning good, a new age had begun. Evil demons lost confidence, became easier to kill, and the world became less dangerous in terms of demons.

Believe it or not, once Kagura got her freedom, she came back. Eventually the world got used to Naraku as well.

Guess what? You will never believe it. Wait, this is a Naraku/Kagome fanfiction-you probably could.

Kagura and InuYasha got together! Ok, so it DID take a while, but eventually…

As I said, it was a new dawn, and many demons began to change. Sesshomaru included, I might add…with the help of Rin, of course.

All in all, everybody lived…

HAPPLY… EVER… AFTER!

The End

* * *

So, what did you think of the story? The ending?

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. May the light of Erendil shine on you.

Acknowledgements:

Kathy Coleman

YoukoLover

Danakagome

NarakusMate

gmygurl520

Jasim

FreyaShiri

This story was made possible by fanfiction, and reviewers like you!


	5. Confusing review about Naraku's baby ?

Ok, no story plot here, I just need to ask **_ididntoit07_** a question-

Here's his review:

_the ending is...unique...though I could never see Kagura and InuYasha together...oh well, that's my opinion. Lol. Good story...I was working on a story when Naraku gets amnesia too, but it's more...how the heck should I put it...dramatic and...Yeah. Then I looked on the Internet for stories like this and I found YOURS! _

_Heh. Good job! You did pretty good after only seeing a few episodes!_

_OMG, did you know Naraku has a BABY!_

NARAKU HAD A BABY? As in a baby made by him and a woman, not just a, like, offspring?

Whoa. That is, like, weird. Like my next fanfiction, actually, but that's not the point.

When? Who? Where? WHY? How?

I hope you read this chapter and tell me what's up with that!

_**Gmygurl**_, I'm not sure what you mean, what's left to finish? the Inu/Kagura?

Oh, and the friend I told you about who likes Miroku would like me to point out that she also agrees that Fluffy-sama is better.


End file.
